


You've Been Starring In My Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9187094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry ran a dry fingertip against the rosy skin and shifted his sight to catch Louis’ reaction. His eyes were screwed shut and his lips were parted on an exhale. His fist was digging into his papers and his hips were grinding into the mattress.He was desperate for it and his poorly concealed whimpers made it that much more obvious.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote for[ Juli](http://www.honeylouis.tumblr.com). Thanks for everything!

“Alright, I’m off!”

Harry spat out in the general direction of his boss’ office. He couldn’t care less if anyone heard him. Working a double in a rundown bar took the life out of him, and all he wanted to do was rid himself of his grimy uniform, and cuddle up with his boy.

Their final year of uni was coming to an end and he knew Louis was holed up at home revising until his brain went numb. He wanted to be there. Wanted to relieve stress from the both of them. Wanted to share body heat between them on this chilly night.

Home is where he wanted to be and he could hardly wait another second longer.

 

\--

 

“Lou,” he called out weakly as he slipped off his boots and tossed his keys in the general direction of their front table.

Shadows and moonlight cast a cool glow across the expanse of their flat. The atmosphere felt a bit dreary and matched the chill creeping up his spine. Harry needed his warmth now. Needed to find Louis and immerse himself in his radiance.

“In here, love.”

Like music to Harry’s ears. A soft, sweet melody, wrapped in familiarity, luring him in with each vowel. He quickly padded his sock covered feet across the wooden floors and followed the sound of Louis’ voice.

A beam of light flooded out into the hallway where the door to their bedroom was slightly cracked open. Harry slowly stepped forward and adjusted his hair away from his forehead, trying to spruce and groom where he could. He tiptoed the rest of the way until he reached the door and quietly pushed it open.

Oh.

_ Wow . _

It was like walking directly into one of his fantasies.

Candles placed upon their bedside tables bathed the room in amber light and the rich scent of vanilla invaded his senses. Fresh linen dressed their mattress in off shades of white and the flickering light danced against the silhouette of the boy in the middle of it all.

Louis was sprawled out against his stomach. Textbooks and notepads spread in front of him, as his legs crossed at the ankle and his brows pinched together in concentration. His wrist moved rapidly as he scribbled against his papers and habitually flicked his silky fringe out of his sight.

God, he was a vision.

Harry followed the slope of his back with his eyes. Curving from his shoulder blades all the way down to the perfect dip of his waist. The hem of his t-shirt grazed the flawless skin of his bare arse and the thickness of his thighs mesmerized Harry to no end.

Louis was so unknowingly stunning.

Harry directed his vision back towards the top of the bed and felt his breathing hitch in his chest. Louis peeked over his shoulder with a tantalizing curl to his lip and an amorous look in his eye. His eyelashes fluttered as he dropped his pen on top of his textbook and casually reached out a hand; silently instructing Harry to come forward.

Harry moved eagerly at his unspoken request. Striding over to the bed and allowing himself to be roughly pulled down by the collar. As he knelt down against the bed, unhurried lips pressed against his own. His body sagged at the feeling and his hands moved to cup the sides of Louis’ face. His fingertips scratched behind Louis' ears and Louis’ tiny fist pulled him deeper into the kiss.

“Hi, baby,” Harry broke away momentarily only to be drawn back in by Louis’ irresistible taste.

“Hi,” he giggled against Harry’s lips at his enthusiastic attempt to get their mouth’s back on each other, “You’re home late,” he punctuated with one final kiss and pushed Harry away, “Was beginning to worry about you."

Harry scoffed and stood up off the bed, “Sure you were,” he winked accompanied by a cheshire smile.

He stretched his limbs leisurely. Working out the knots in his joints and stretching his muscles until they pleasantly burned.

Ugh.

He needed out of his clothing.

“I was,” Louis spoke distractedly. Watching Harry’s thighs flex as he clumsily discarded his trousers, “Was ready to round up a search team and look for you.” he bit the corner of his lip and mindlessly scratched at the hem of his collar.

Christ. How was he so bloody alluring without even trying?

Harry groaned internally and finally stripped off his top leaving him only in his pants. He crawled on top of the bed, pausing to kiss the apple of Louis’ cheek, and maneuvering himself to rest his head against the softness of Louis’ bum.

Fuck, if this wasn’t his favorite asset.

He let his eyes lips shut and allowed relaxation to take over. He wrapped his arms snugly around Louis’ waist and nuzzled the roughness of his stubble against the smooth skin of Louis’ cheek.

Pressing a kiss was irresistible. And another. And the other three that followed.

“Harry,” Louis sing songed as he flicked through the pages of his book, “I need to finish this.”

Harry hummed into Louis’ skin where his face was pressed into his cheek. He could fall asleep right here, if he had it his way.

“I know, baby. Sorry.” he rasped out. Exhaustion evident in his voice.

“How hard did they work you, love?” he reached behind himself and blindly threaded his fingers through Harry’s short hair.

Harry nearly mewled out loud. Louis’ touch was magic.

“I’m fine, Lou. Just been up for a while,” he pressed a hard kiss right above Louis’ crack and laid his head down on the center of his arse, “Your bum is just so comfortable. Kissable.”

Louis’ body shook as he laughed underneath Harry. A slow smile spread across Harry's face and he inevitably joined in. Who could resist? Everything about Louis was just so contagious.

“You’ve completely lost the plot.” Louis softly shook his head and went back to work.

“Have not,” Harry whispered back and pressed a barely there kiss to his cheek, “Just love your arse.”

He sprinkled tiny pecks just as far as his lips would reach. Lazily kissing the sensitive area without intention. Just wanting his lips on his boy.

Harry felt Louis chuckle under his breath and slightly push his arse back against his face, “Just give me a minute, yeah?”

Harry’s eyes shot open. Was he implying what he thought he was?

He lifted his head and instantly met the sultry look in Louis’ eyes accompanied by the slightest lift of his eyebrow.

And suddenly, Harry was awake. His heart rate picked up and his cock stirred to life. He shot a soft wink in Louis direction and hugged tightly around his waist. Louis smirked, clearly pleased with just how easily he was able to get Harry going.

He couldn’t help it. Harry was such a sucker.

Louis went back to the work in front of him. Scribbling when necessary and wiggling his hips in the process. Harry knew what he was up to. Knew that he was testing Harry’s endurance.

And maybe it was the exhaustion, or maybe it was Louis’ arse right in front of him, but Harry was hanging on by a thread, and he wasn’t going to last much longer.

He rubbed his length into the mattress and extracted his arms from around Louis’ waist. Slowly, he traced the tip of his fingers along the crease where Louis' thigh met his cheek and relished in the view of goosebumps prickling against his skin. He nearly missed Louis’ soft sigh but he didn’t miss the way his back slightly arched into the touch.

Harry gently pushed up Louis’ thin shirt, exposing the golden skin of his arse, and took each cheek carefully in his palms. He squeezed slowly, completely transfixed in the way it fit so perfectly. His mouth watered as he leaned down to suck a mark into the pure skin.

God, nothing could ever compare to this taste.

“Couldn’t even hold yourself over for a minute, could you?” Louis’ sweet voice broke through the cloud of lust in Harry’s brain.

“Mmm,” he pulled off admiring the blush tone left behind from his hungry lips, “Just can’t resist you.”

He sunk his teeth into the flesh of Louis’ right cheek and soothed the tender skin with his tongue as he felt Louis’ body shiver beneath him. Fuck, he lived for that feeling.

“H-Harry—” Louis whined a bit breathlessly. His pen clutched tightly in his hold.

The beautiful sound stimulated his senses and took over his need to please. Harry pulled his lips away with a loud smack and spread the cheeks that were in his palm. He would never tire of this view. Louis’ hole slightly clenching and shivers zinging up his spine.

Harry ran a dry fingertip against the rosy skin and shifted his sight to catch Louis’ reaction. His eyes were screwed shut and his lips were parted on an exhale. His fist was digging into his papers and his hips were grinding into the mattress.

He was desperate for it and his poorly concealed whimpers made it that much more obvious.

An idea struck Harry. One that would tease the living hell out of both of them but would ultimately work out in their favor.

“The faster you get your work done,” he paused to press the lightest kiss to Louis’ hole, “The faster I'll get to fucking you.”

He punctuated his deal with a kitten lick to Louis’ crack. Louis whined out loud. Pen stuttering in his hand as he nodded his agreement.

“Gonna check and make sure you’re done too,” he tightened his grip on Louis’ arse and blew cool air against the wet patch of skin, “Sound good, baby?”

Louis squirmed in Harry’s hold and desperately wiggled his hips back into Harry’s face, “You’re insufferable,” he choked out on a moan, doing little to convince Harry of his irritation, “I’m in.”

Harry let a smug smile spread over his face as Louis shook himself and got back to work. He hoped Louis agreed to this with only a small amount of work left, or it was going to be a long night for the both of them.

Harry didn’t let himself worry as he turned back to the task at hand. He spread Louis’ cheeks once more and gave his mouth a minute to water. He dipped back in lightly. He let his tongue flick teasingly against the skin but held himself back from delving in.

Fuck, he wanted to. Wanted to open Louis up with his mouth alone and wanted to watch his eyes fill up with tears of ecstasy. Holding himself back was no easy task, but Louis needed to get his work done, and Harry would gladly be the motivation behind that.

He went back to tracing the tip of his tongue around his hole. He kept the pressure light and grinned as he heard the rapid pace of Louis’ pen. Louis slightly thrust his hips back, desperate for more, and whimpering when Harry pulled away completely.

“Be good.” his voice came off a little more stern than he intended but Louis seemed to be eating it up.

He arched his back firmly and focused on the words in front of him. His handwriting got increasingly sloppier but as long as it was legible, he didn’t spare it another second. Harry watched from where he was. Occasionally dipping his tongue or finger back in and adjusting himself in his pants when the view got to be too much.

“Done.” Louis panted out and threw his pen across the room.

Harry quickly crawled up over him to check that he was done. He honestly had no idea what Louis was working on or why he was doing it on paper, but as soon as his eyes scanned a sheet full of words, that was all he needed.

Harry quickly slid Louis’ materials off the bed and placed his hungry lips on Louis’. The angle was awkward but the desperation shared between them made it that much hotter. Harry teased his clothed length between Louis’ cheeks as their tongues swirled against each other.

“Harry please—“ Louis cut himself off with a tremble.

Harry quickly reached into their side table, grabbing for the lube, and flicking the cap open. He drizzled the cool gel across his fingers and slowly spread it around as he dipped his face back into Louis’ arse.

There was no restraint this time. Messily delving in and prodding at Louis’ entrance. The tip of his tongue was met with little resistance. Louis spread his legs wider and pulled blindly at Harry’s locks. Fuck that felt good. Every tug of his hair spurred him on further into Louis’ arse.

Harry slipped in a finger beside his tongue and felt precome dripping from his cock just from Louis’ noises alone. His airy whimpers and high pitched moans could bring a man to his knees.

Harry reluctantly pulled his mouth away from Louis’ arse, choosing to focus on opening him up as carefully and thoroughly as possible. Louis’ fists clenched tightly in the sheets as Harry slipped in another finger. He scissored his fingers in and out of his hole, causing Louis to thrust back on his hand. Harry was fucking mesmerized by the slight jiggle of his cheeks.

He wanted more of that. Needed it.

He easily slipped in a third finger. Pumping in and out and curling his fingers on the upward stroke. Louis was a whimpering mess. Voiced coated in something syrupy every time Harry swiped against his prostate.

“Harry,” Louis moaned, “M’close already, fuck.”

Harry carefully removed his fingers, wiping the excess lube on the clean sheets, and yanking his pants down and off his body. He grabbed for the lube a second time, drizzling it over his cock, and lathering it up with his hand. He tossed the bottle away and picked Louis up by his hips.

Harry’s grip tightened as he moved to line up his cock with Louis’ entrance. The tight heat lured him in and before he knew it his tip was engulfed in it. Louis choked off a moan and Harry ran his hands up and down his back, doing his best to soothe his boy.

“You feel amazing, baby.”

Harry swore under his breath as he slowly slipped in further. Louis was so eager for it. Swiveling his arse back against Harry’s cock even while on his knees. Harry indulged him for a minute. Sitting as still as possible and letting Louis work himself down onto his cock.

Harry slid halfway out and gently thrust back in. Louis sighed in contentment and encouraged Harry to keep going. Harry continued his slow pace but thrust in a bit harder each time.

Louis’ cheeks bounced with each collision. Harry couldn’t help but add to it. He picked up the pace and laid a light smack to Louis’ right cheek, nearly coming at the sight of it jiggling.

“Harry,” Louis gushed out in surprise, “Do that again!”

Harry kept with his pace and slapped him on the meatiest parts of both cheeks, “Yeah? Y’like that?”

He increased the speed of his thrusts and added another round of smacks to his arse. Louis was on the verge of tears but enthusiastically moaned out his agreement.

_ Yes! Yes! Yes! _

Chants of pleasure filled Harry’s senses as he spanked Louis’ arse with caution. He knew Louis could probably handle more but he didn’t want to put his safety in jeopardy. He thrust in harder, nailing Louis’ prostate over and over. He wasn’t sure he was going to last much longer and hoped Louis was right along with him.

“Gonna come!” he winced out as he felt his balls tighten and stomach swirl.

One final hard smack to Louis’ arse and both of them were coming. Harry filling up his boy and Louis coming completely untouched.

Christ, there was nothing more satisfying.

Harry wrapped his hand around Louis’ length, tugging him to the point of sensitivity. He rode out his orgasm and stalled himself from pulling out. He pressed kisses along the curve of Louis’ back. Calming the atmosphere and running a pair of soothing hands along Louis’ sides.

He carefully pulled his softening dick from between Louis’ cheeks and languidly turned him onto his back.

He placed sweet kisses from Louis’ tummy, up to his chest, across his face, and finally against his lips. The two of them couldn’t help but smile into each others mouth. Tongues playfully swiping and fingertips tracing lightly against each other.

“Legs on my shoulders, baby.” Harry quietly requested.

Louis blushed fifteen shades of pink but followed Harry’s instructions anyway. His thick thighs wrapped around Harry’s head and spunk leaked from his entrance. Louis was bashful but Harry was in fucking heaven.

He laced their hands together before leaning in to clean his mess up. His thumbs brushed against Louis’ knuckles as his tongue licked into the slick path of Louis’ hole. Harry growled as soon as he could taste himself. He dragged his tongue against Louis’ walls. Cleaning him out and savoring the taste that only he got to experience.

His breath hitched in his chest as he felt Louis untangle their fingers and tangle them back in Harry’s hair. He pulled him up by the short strands, dropping his legs off his shoulders, and attaching his mouth to his own.

Harry was shocked, but pleasantly so.

Louis groaned as his tongue nudged its way into Harry’s mouth. He basked in the combined flavor of the two of them.

“Mmm,” he pulled off and gently scratched behind Harry’s ears, “You taste good.”

“I taste like you.” Harry smirked and connected their lips once more.

“A rare delicacy, then.”

The two of them launched into a fit of giggles as Harry pulled Louis to lie on top of him. He indulged in the sight of Louis’ glow. Was constantly reminded of just how lucky he was to have him.

“Love you.” Harry whispered as exhaustion began to settle in his bones.

“Love you, too.” Louis answered with a shy smile and a sweet kiss to the lips.

They laid there in silence. Sleep beginning to take over and Harry quickly giving in. The warm weight against his chest slowly pulled away and Harry grasped onto Louis’ retreating wrist.

“Come back to bed.” he pleaded.

“Can’t,” Louis slid off the bed. Harry was puzzled and he was sure it showed on his face. Louis shot a soft wink his way and picked up his textbook from off the floor, “Have to finish revising.”

Well.

Harry can’t say he saw that one coming. Although, he should have known.

He was in love with an utter minx.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Tumblr ](http://www.summerwinefics.tumblr.com)


End file.
